


Fly With Me Forever

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [24]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Fanart, Hurt, Hurt Tony, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, WingAU, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with fanart! Please comment and reshare!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Fly With Me Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) holly#0515
> 
> 2) (a) starlight  
> (b) crystal clear  
> (c) multilingual
> 
> 3) (a) combo soulmate/wingfic au, where the size of your wings increases (or decreases? maybe??) in conjunction with the intensity of your feelings for your soulmate. steve didn't think his wings could get any bigger after the terrible growth spurt they went through while coping with the fallout from siberia. he was wrong.  
> (b) steve (and others?) shares the burden of the stones with tony at the end of endgame. tony doesn't die, but he does end up comatose. steve has to carry him back to the demolished compound and wait for bruce and cho to figure out what will wake him up. what does steve have to do to save tony?  
> (c) suddenly skinny!steve with the boys in a new relationship. steve thinks tony won't want him/will pity him in this form an avoids him, not knowing that tony's actually really, really into steve when he's a tiny little spitfire rather than a massive one. shenanigans (or smut? your call!) ensue.
> 
> 4) power-dynamic aus (i.e. teacher/student, boss/intern, etc), bathroom kinks, gore, glorified violence or rape, evil!boys (i.e. hydra!cap), anything discourse related (i.e. civil war discourse), betrayal, and infidelity are all hard nos from me. omegaverse, sexual assault, and natural disasters are a soft no, depending on the context and how much healing/communication the boys have.
> 
> 5) i am an absolute sucker for aus of (nearly) all kinds. in visual art i'm also a sucker for hurt boys comforting one another. gimme all that steve trying to comfort tony as steve bleeds out, or tony pinned down and steve unable to save him. i also love it when people make art/podfic/whatever from my work. it's the highest praise you can give me!


End file.
